


The Not So Perfect - Perfect Date

by BVye



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVye/pseuds/BVye
Summary: Veronica has planned a date with Betty, however it doesn't go exactly according to plan. But in the end they end up having a great time because they are just happy to be in each other's company.





	The Not So Perfect - Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I wasn't sure how it would go but I ended up really enjoying writing it! It's a little cheesy but I love cheesy beronica stuff so... Thanks for checking it out I hope you enjoy!

Veronica Lodge is sitting next to her mother at the dining table of their apartment. Seated across from them both is a lawyer who has been working on Hiram’s case. 

Veronica taps her phone, checking for the time. 7:15pm. At 7:00 Veronica was supposed to pick up Betty for their date tonight, but earlier in the evening Hermione had received an urgent call from one of their lawyers who said it was necessary that he meet with them immediately.

After sending Betty a quick text apologizing that she will be late, Veronica impatiently taps her fingers looking around the room, the sound of the conversation between her mother and the lawyer tuned out in the background of her thoughts. 

She had spent the whole week planning this date and wanted it to be special. First she would pick up Betty and take her for dinner at a nice restaurant in town. Then they would go to the drive in theatre and after the movie they would get milkshakes at Pop’s and go to Betty’s house and hang out. 

“…and so the date of the trial is being moved - ” The lawyer explains.

Veronica drags out a long dramatic sigh. She couldn’t stand ruining tonight by being late.

“Veronica? Are you listening?” Hermione looks displeased.

“Actually mom, I really don’t think I need to be here for this conversation and I’m seriously late picking up Betty - remember I have a date tonight?”

A few weeks ago, Veronica would have wanted to be a part of the discussion and know all the latest details of her father’s case. However, now knowing the damage his crime has caused to other people’s lives, Veronica couldn’t stand to think about her father. 

Hermione nods slowly, “Ok…I can deal with this, you go. We will chat later Veronica.”

Relieved, Veronica takes no time to head off to her room and get ready for the night. Luckily she had already picked out the dress she wanted to wear in advance. She slips it on and then turns to the mirror and touches up her hair. After applying eyeliner and mascara, she adjusts her pearls and looks at her reflection in the full length mirror. She smiles, pleased with her finished look and then heads to the door.

“Bye Mom!” Veronica calls out as she grabs her coat and keys and slips out the door before her mom can say anything to delay her again.

Earlier in the week she had asked Kevin if she could borrow his truck since it was better suited for the drive in theatre than her small car and he agreed as soon as he heard about Veronica’s plan to take Betty to the movie.

When she reaches his house, Kevin is there waiting for her.

“Thanks so much Kev. I owe you.” Veronica says before stepping into the truck.

“Uh Veronica? Your dress is on backwards – just thought you should know.” He smiles.

Looking down Veronica moans, “What? Oh my god Kevin, thank you so much. Today is seriously just not my day.” 

After fixing her dress, she waves from inside the truck as she pulls away and drives off. Looking down at the time she curses under her breath. It is almost 8, but luckily, Kevin’s house is not far from Betty’s. 

Veronica pulls up to the house and her heels clack on the pavement as she hurriedly walks up to the front door. She takes a second to compose herself and knocks. A few seconds later Betty opens it smiling, she is wearing a cute summer dress with her jean jacket over top and Veronica just stares at her in awe.

“Thought you’d never show up.” Betty smirks.

“Betty I am SO so sorry that I’m late. It is totally unacceptable, please forgive me. There was just new information released on my father’s case and one of the lawyers insisted on meeting with us right away and something about - ” She says flustered.

“Ronnie, it’s fine I was just kidding babe...It sounds pretty serious, do you want to come in and talk about it?”

“Thanks B…But no, to be honest I don't want to talk about it and I don’t want it to ruin tonight more than it already has. The restaurant called and said they gave our reservation to another couple since we didn’t show. I guess we’ll have to make do with the concession stand or Pop’s tonight…” Veronica cringes slightly.

“Hey what’s wrong with Pop’s?” Betty raises an eyebrow teasingly.

“Veronica Lodge does not do cheap dates and taking someone for fast food on a proper date is totally unacceptable Betty! I am honestly so embarrassed.”

“Ronnie. I appreciate your grand gestures and all, but I am honestly fine with getting something to eat at the drive in tonight. Come on let’s go.” She says grabbing Veronica’s hand, squeezing it slightly and leading her toward the truck.

Veronica sighs, “I promise I will make this up to you Betty.”

Betty just chuckles and shakes her head as they walk to the car together. 

\--------------------------------------------------

They pull in at the drive in theatre and manage to find a parking spot despite the large crowd. Veronica shifts the gear into park and the rumbling of the engine halts as she turns off the truck. The two begin making themselves comfortable and laying down blankets in the back of the pickup truck.

“Betty I’ll go get us some food. Hot dogs and some soda?”

“Thanks babe.” Betty grins to herself as she watches Veronica walk off to the concession stand. She loves how much effort Veronica puts in to express her feelings by taking her on amazing dates and buying expensive gifts. She knows it is how Veronica has learned to express herself growing up in her family, but as much as she appreciates Veronica’s gestures, she really just loves the time that they spend together. Whether it be having milkshakes at Pop’s or hanging out in one of their bedrooms after school talking about everything and anything while they really should be doing homework. 

When they first became friends, Betty had offered to help tutor Veronica in a class she was struggling with. But over time the tutoring sessions ended up being more like hang out sessions and Veronica would find any excuse to talk about literally anything other than the work they were supposed to be doing. Sometimes, when she did manage to get Veronica focused back on the assignment, Betty would find herself staring at the dark haired girl - which Veronica would eventually notice and then the downward spiral of Veronica getting off topic would start all over again and Betty would sigh and have no choice but to give up all hope of getting any homework done that day. 

It was actually one afternoon that they were hanging out in Betty’s room after school that Veronica first asked Betty out. Veronica was reading a textbook looking for the answer to a question on a homework assignment they were working on together while Betty wrote down some notes. To Betty’s dismay, Veronica closed the book and began talking about a new restaurant she had heard just opened in a town nearby but she seemed nervous for some reason. 

“…and I heard they have this amazing chocolate cake desert that you just have to try…and Betty - if you’re interested… I was thinking we could go try it together – on a…date I mean.” Veronica awkwardly mumbled the word “date” and looked at Betty nervously. Betty blushed and pretended to contemplate her options while Veronica sat there in pain staking silence hoping she didn’t just mess up everything with her best friend. Then after a couple moments, Betty smiled and agreed and Veronica glared at her for teasing her, before grinning with excitement and relief.

They both had been crushing on each other since they first met and thought they hid their feelings well from everyone around them - including each other. But they later found out from multiple friends that that was not the case. Cheryl commented on how even Archie knew and that she considered kicking them both off of the Vixens for making her feel sick every time she caught one of them staring longingly at the other during practice. Betty joked that it was because she was jealous which made Cheryl drop the topic.

If it hadn’t been for several slip ups such as catching the other staring, or basically hitting on each other by accident, or being a little too touchy when they got drunk at a party - their feelings probably would have gone unknown between them. But over time, they began to realize their feelings were mutual and it became sort of an unspoken truth between them. Until one day when Veronica gained the courage to potentially risk their entire friendship and ask Betty out. 

After Veronica went home that afternoon, Betty immediately called Kevin and squealed about it for the whole evening and then after he basically had to hang up on her, she proceeded to write about it in her diary.

Now they have been dating for a little over two months and everything just feels so natural between them.

\--------------------------------------------

Betty is lost in thought when the sound of Veronica climbing up into the truck beside her brings her attention back to the present. 

“Here B.” Veronica says passing a hot dog and a bottle of pop to Betty, “It’s not quite what I had in mind but I guess it will have to do.” 

Music begins to boom from the speaks at the front of the parking lot and the movie starts to play as Veronica settles in next to her girlfriend. 

“Well it looks great to me. Perfect timing.” Betty laughs.

The night sky is dark above them and stars softly shine as they eat their dinner and cuddle. Throughout the movie they whisper comments to each other and giggle trying not to disturb the others around them. Part way through the movie, Betty reaches for Veronica’s hand intertwining their fingers and Veronica turns her gaze to Betty. 

“What is it B?"

“I was just thinking earlier about when you first asked me out.” She says grinning cheekily.

“Oh my god yeah? You mean when you practically tortured me with your 'hums' and 'haws' ? You're lucky I still like you.”

“Yeah that time.” She grins, “I guess I deserved the bitchy glare you gave me after.”

“Damn straight.” Veronica quickly replies and they both laugh.

There’s a brief moment of silence as they gaze at each other and smile. Just as Veronica is about to lean in to Betty and kiss her, rain suddenly begins to pour.

“Oh my god…Seriously?!” Veronica throws her head back in frustration, “Will nothing go right tonight?”

“V I’ll grab the blankets while you open the car.” Betty packs up their snacks and climbs out of the back of the truck as thunder begins to rumble.

Inside the truck, Veronica turns the key in the ignition and the radio begins to play quietly in the background. “This wasn’t even in the forecast tonight,” She sighs shaking her head and looking out the window.

“Don’t worry about it Veronica. The rain kinda makes it more romantic in a way.” Betty laughs.

“Well, I guess there’s no point staying since we can’t even see the movie now. We should wait though until it lets up a bit so it’s safer to drive…it doesn’t look like that will happen anytime soon though. Ugh…I’m so sorry Betty. I wanted to take you on the perfect date tonight and somehow everything got messed up…” Veronica says clearly frustrated.

“Oh my god Ronnie! This has been the most perfect date I could have asked for!” Betty says turning to face her girlfriend. 

“But nothing went how I imagined – I had spent all week planning th-”

“Babe!”

Veronica quickly turns her head to Betty in surprise.

“All those little things that didn’t work out as smoothly as you planned tonight have turned out to make what I am sure are going to be some of my fondest memories,” Betty says before pausing and gently grabbing Veronica’s hand. “We’ve spent the whole evening laughing together - I couldn’t imagine a better date than this V… All I ever want to do is hang out with you and be with you…and I got that tonight."

There’s a slight pause before Veronica begins to speak,“Betty I-”

Betty puts her hand on Veronica’s cheek and leans in connecting her lips with Veronica’s, stopping her mid-sentence and causing Veronica to let out a small gasp in surprise. Betty kisses her softly and begins to smile as she feels Veronica relax. 

“Did I ever mention how cute you are when you’re flustered?” Betty saying smirking.

The pounding of rain on the roof of the car continues as Betty kisses her harder and moves her hand behind Veronica’s hair and onto the back of her girlfriend’s neck.  
Initially Veronica is surprised at Betty’s forwardness, but she decides to go along with it. Veronica shifts in her seat, slipping her leg over Betty so that she is straddling Betty’s lap. Betty slowly moves her hands down to Veronica’s sides playing with the loops on the waist of Veronica’s dress, before pulling her in closer. The sound of the rain on the roof of the truck lightens as it softens outside a few moments later.

Veronica pulls away slightly from Betty and glances outside, “We should probably take this opportunity to head home before it starts pouring again and we are stuck here all night…”

Betty sighs, “Yeah - you’re right.”

Veronica kisses Betty one more time and lingers before completely pulling away. “Thank you B…” She says softly.

Betty chuckles, her eyes connecting with Veronica’s, “You are always so thoughtful of the people around you Veronica. Even though not many people seem to notice - I love that about you. You have to be less hard on yourself.”

Veronica smiles as she looks at Betty and then softly lowers her eyes. She slips herself off of Betty’s lap and adjusts herself in her seat, “I think we should pick up some milk shakes at Pop’s and bring them home with us.” She winks at Betty and grins.

“I love that idea.” Betty replies smiling.

\------------------------------------------------

Most of the other cars have already left the parking lot as Veronica pulls out on the main road. With Pop’s as their destination, the two enjoy the silence between each other while the radio plays. Veronica is focused on driving through the rain, despite letting up, it is still pouring and splattering heavily on the windshield. Betty gazes out the side as rain droplets roll down the window. She meant what she said to Veronica. That Veronica is one of the most caring individuals she knows. Veronica is always there for her when she needs someone to talk to and for Betty every moment they get to spend together means everything to her. Listening to the sound of the car driving along the road, Betty turns her gaze forward. She smiles to herself. She has always felt an indescribable warmth in her chest every time she is with Veronica and just knows that Veronica was right when she said that they are meant to be.

\--------------------------------------------

When they reach Pop’s, they have mini-argument because despite Betty’s protests, Veronica insists that Betty wait in the car while she gets the milkshakes so that Betty doesn’t have to go out in the rain. 

“Seriously Veronica I am not going to melt – I can get my own milkshake!”

“Shhh Betty. Please just let me do this one thing.”

Betty rolls her eyes and slumps back in her seat with her arms crossed across her chest as Veronica leaves the truck.

After a couple moments, Veronica returns with the milkshakes and hands one to Betty, “A vanilla milkshake for my girl.” She smiles looking pleased with herself, “You’re welcome.”

“You’re too kind.” Betty rolls her eyes again, but she can’t hold back her smile and a grin quickly spreads across her face.

\---------------------------------------------

They take the short drive to Betty’s house and slip off their wet shoes and coats at the door before heading up to her bedroom. 

Betty turns on the lamp by her bed so that the room is filled with a soft dim glow and puts on some music to play in the background. The two sit on the bed together with their milkshakes and chat laughing about the events of the evening.

After some time Veronica looks at her phone, “It’s getting late babe…I think I should probably go now…”

“You wanna just spend the night here? I mean - my mom is out of town and she’s actually slowly starting warm up to the idea of us together.”

“Ok, yeah I’d love to.” Veronica smiles excited to spend more time with her girlfriend.

“Here put these on.” Betty throws her some pajamas. 

“So wait. You mean Alice Cooper is starting to – like – me?” Veronica scrunches her face looking confused.

“Uhm. Well, ok – like - is a strong word…I mean she just doesn’t look like she’s going to spontaneously combust now when I mention us.”

“Hmm…progress. I like it.” Veronica grins.

Betty turns out the light as they get in bed and relax next to each other.

“I had the best time tonight.” Betty says.

“Really? I managed to woo you with that disaster of a date?”

“Really. I mean…you got me in bed with you - didn’t you?”

They both laugh and Veronica props herself up on one elbow and smirks, “You’re right - I guess I did. You know…I actually had a lot of fun tonight as well. I guess sometimes you can’t always control everything and just have to let go see what happens.” Veronica says running her hand through Betty’s hair, gazing at her softly before leaning in. She faintly tastes the sweet vanilla from the milkshake earlier on Betty’s lips, “I’m still going to take you on a better date later to make up for this lousy one though.” 

Betty wraps her arms around Veronica pulling her in and they both laugh.

\---------------------------------------------

Early morning sunshine creeps through Betty’s window softly lighting the room. The window is open slightly at the bottom and a light breeze blows the curtains gently making them dance as birds quietly chirp outside the window.

Veronica rolls over to face Betty who is snuggled up against her with an arm around Veronica’s side. 

“Good morning babe.” Veronica whispers.

“Mmm? V…” 

“B…Wake up you sleepy head.” Veronica says softly.

“Ronnie…I’m still so tir-” She falls asleep again.

Veronica smiles at the image in front of her. Betty is softly snoring and her hair is messed up around her face, the morning light giving her hair a golden glow.

“…Give me a few more minutes…” Betty mumbles.

Veronica laughs quietly and says grinning, “Oh Betty...We can stay here as long as you like.” She gives Betty a light kiss on the cheek and inches her forehead closer so that it is touching Betty’s.

“I love you so much Betty Cooper.” Veronica says quietly. She’s just closed her eyes when she hears Betty mumble “I love you more Veronica Lodge.”


End file.
